


Christmas Lights

by princegrisejoie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/princegrisejoie
Summary: Theon decorates the bar with lights. As many false hopes, red and green and ill-suited for a place where darkness is but another resident customer. (drabble)





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote last Christmas. Do send Theon/Robb prompts if you are interested, as I only write fics when prompted :')

There’s a light, far away, watching from a distance. For some, lights mean hope - after all, there isn’t one version of paradise that has room for darkness. Well, there’s one place light can barely touch.   
A place under water, so distant you’d drown before brushing its walls. It’s silence who reigns there, and without a light to disturb it. Theon grew up with old legends, all praising the deep, unreachable sea. And he knows what the light means, when the sea is the only horizon left. Hope, sometimes, if the weather’s fair. The light may be an island, the promise of shelter. Homes waiting, a candle near the windowpane. 

The weather isn’t always fair, though, is it ?   
  
It is a leap of faith, to trust the lighthouses. They lie sometimes. The lights have sent ships, proud and fierce, crashing against the cliffs.

Still, Theon decorates the bar with lights. As many false hopes, red and green and ill-suited for a place where darkness is but another resident customer. 

  
Most of the regulars laugh at the idea. Kyra has the decency to apologise afterwards. “I knew you were full of surprises, but that - that is new. You said you hated Christmas,” she explains, reining in her mocking smile.   
  
Theon can’t blame her. “It’s new, yes. But I never said I hated Christmas. I just don’t care for it. It’s there, I can’t do anything to avoid it, so I figured I should accept it. There’s nowhere to escape.”   
  
“Right.” For a moment, there’s only the sound of Kyra sipping her whisky. She breaks the silence with her easy laugh. Again. “I’m sorry. I was picturing you, at the store, choosing the perfect lights. It’s so … unlike you.”   
  
“That’s enough,” Theon says, confiscating her glass, “Your privileges were just revoked. No more free drinks for Kyra.”   
  
After tasting her whisky - smoky and bitter, suiting his mood, he gives Kyra his favourite smile. The one that nobody reads through. “Alright, I’ll tell you one thing if you promise never to bring it up again. Deal ?”  
  
Kyra loves a game as much as he does. She nods.  
  
“I never intented to decorate this place. I mean, it’s not even mine. Why should I care? And then, I saw -”  
  
“You saw the lights at the police station,” a voice cuts in.   
  
It belongs to a young man sitting at the bar. His blue, blue eyes clash with the christmas lights.   
He has a cheesy sweater but the air of a golden boy. He has not place there, with them, so far from the winter sun and the busy city life waiting outside.   
  
That’s what Theon thinks. The thought silenced all his witty comebacks.  
  
“Is it true ?” Kyra says, “You saw the lights at the police station? You were inspired by the cops? Such a Christmas tale, Theon, I can’t believe it.”  
  
“It’s true.” The man looks at them in turns. “Forgive me, I should have introduced myself sooner but I didn’t want to interrupt.”  
  
“You just did,” Theon snaps, staring from behind the bar. “Who are you? And how in the hell do you know so much about me, sweater-guy?”   
  
He remains unphased, and a tad too confident for Theon’s tastes. “I wish I knew more about you, but it’s the extent of my knowledge I’m afraid.” He offers a boyish smile that seems sincere. “I was there the day they questioned you at the station. I, uh, noticed the way you looked at our christmas decorations. I was quite proud, since I’m the one in charge of decorating this year.”    
Theon has no trouble reminiscing that fateful day. Contrary to popular belief, the police station is not a familiar place to him. He’s been swift enough to avoid serious trouble, until…  
  
He doesn’t let the memory break his mask. With his smirk:  "To be frank, there wasn’t much to do. Congrats on the decorations, they’re… Wait.“ It takes a heartbeat. "You’re a cop?”   
  
Kyra tenses aswell. “Oh, so when you said you wanted to know more about him…” She seems a bit disheartened, too.  
  
“I told you, I noticed how you admired the lights. It’s my job to notice things.”   
Around them, the lights are dancing, threats to the darkness Theon grew to love. That man belongs with the lights. He has the smile of false hopes and the voice full of promises never fulfilled.   
  
“You have to leave,” Theon hears himself say, as cold as possible. He still spots fragility in his own tone. Hints of weakness. “I have told everything I knew to your colleagues.”   
  
If the cop’s surprised, he is hiding it well. “I understand.” He extends his hand, and Theon doesn’t find it in himself to refuse it, although his own hand is shaking.   
  
“I am Robb Stark.”   
  
At that moment, Theon thinks no one else could be in charge of setting up the Christmas lights. It makes sense, it’s a role fitted for him. Theon then curses himself for that nonsensical thought, manages a smile.   
  
“You should go.”   
  
Kyra says goodbye with a hint of sadness as Robb reaches the exit. His hand is on the door as he turns to look at Theon who fails to ignore his words.  
  
“I am not in charge of that case. I don’t know what you told them. I don’t know anything about you.”  
  
A voice is screaming at Theon - it’s his familiar dread, begging himself not to trust the lights. ANY lights. Theon doesn’t listen to anyone, and he is no exception to that rule.   
  
“Why did you come here?”   
  
Robb seems to be taken aback, as if the question had never crossed his mind. “No idea.” He pauses. There is a hint of sorrow in his eyes that Theon spies immediately. “I had to see these lights, I suppose. Nice work.”   
  
Darkness engulfed the place, save for the counter. Still, his face was bathed in hopeful Christmas lights. Watching from a distance.


End file.
